oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Longinus Julian
Children of the Queen: As a child of Niu, he is a Royal Prince of Dressrosa. | residence = Dressrosa | alias = | epithet = | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = Rust-Rust Fruit | dfmeaning = Rust | dftype = }} is the fourth-eldest child of the Longinus Family, and a highly skilled . SonChildren of the Queen: Julian is revealed to be Niu's fourth-eldest child. of Longinus Niu and an unnamed Gladiator, Julian is the result of his mothers unique sense for planning. Growing up, he was more insecure compared to his siblings, and thus adopted an external personality similar to his mothers own. Julian is blindly loyal to his mother, and will quite literally do anything to impress her. In the arena, Julian is a highly skilled combatant, rarely being defeated by any challenger. Given the , Julian is immune to metallic weapons, and is able to 'rustify' humans as well. Julian gained access to a from a now deceased gladiator. The Dial is in the shape the red orb ring on Julian's right hand. Julian is commonly found in his room, training away. He is the current Gladiator Champion of the fourth outlaying island of Dressrosa. Appearance With a slouching posture, obsidian rimmed eyes, medium length black hair highlighted with red streaks, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression. Ever since Julians's youth, he has been deemed as a creul and brutal power, containing his true self from showing. Obviously, his eyes are the most striking feature. Cerulean blue pupils, his eyes taking an oval shape in nature. Julian's rimmed eyes are a condition known as Periorbital Dark Circles, where hyperpigmentation occurs around an individual's eye. Julian has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Julian suffers from extreme colour blindness, meaning he cannot distinguish between different colour, only being able to see the world in black, white, and grey. His hair is generally thin and is virtually never oily, coloured a shade commonly referred to as 'arctic white', occasionally streaked red. Over the course of his life, Julian has maintained a single hairstyle, keeping it at a length which lets his hair never reach past his shoulders. His hair is silky in nature, remaining a soft, almost creamy texture. Julian's facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Julian's lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. His skin tone is as bronze as rust, suiting his alias, . Julian's most prominent feature is the tattoo he has spanning from his back to the back of his right forearm. The tattoo is approximately thirty inches in length, and is ironically, the most striking feature about Julian. Julian is said to have a weak and poor posture. Julian often slouches, and only stands to his full height when intimidating another or when he is truly enjoying a battle. Julian far exceeds the average height, standing at a staggering six feet three inches, making him one of the tallest in the Dressrosa FamilyLonginus Royal Family: Julian is noted to the second tallest of all his family, only shorter than Connor.. His body is often compared to as a 'shell'. His body can take multiple devastating attacks, yet his body frame is able to protect him from experiencing too much pain at once. His body 'rolls' in terms of speed. He uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply 'transfers' it. His built stature is what allows him to maintain a high speed, defense, strength and stamina. Julian's sense of fashion is relatively simple, for a prince. During formal occasions, he wears a business suit, with an obsidian black necktie that goes past his belly button. He will wear a black glove on right hand as well. However, more casually and in the arena, he wears a black undershirt, with a white coat. He wears white jeans with the same colour as his coat. Personality Julian at his core is an insecure individual, feeling inferior to all around him. Julian, as a coping system, has adopted an external personality similar to his mothers, acting harsh, brutal, violent, and cruel. It may be due to his external personality that he has a major sense of loyalty to her, and is one of the siblings who is willing to backtalk, risking punishment. However, this external personality completely warps when he is with Alexis, his half-brother. Julian feels more comfortable around him, and trusts him more compared to his other siblings. TBA Relationships Background A stormy night. Pure chaos reverberated throughout Dressrosa during that cursed day. The storm was insignificant to King of Dressrosa, Longinus Niu. It was her fourth child, and at that point in time, she was used to the pain. Thus, Julian entered this world that day. He would be expected to become a Gladiator, a symbol of power. Even from a young age, his mother was harsh. For the first four years of his life, he never once saw his mother smile. Not once. Even his attempts to make her happy went unnoticed. She only noticed him when he trained, simply staring from a distance. However, he was completely inferior to his eldest brother, Judas, as well as his older brothers. This resulted in Julian becoming truly insecure. However, when he was five, he witnessed his eldest brother murder his twin, Yeshua. It was then he saw his mother smile. For the first time in his life. It was then that Julian decided he would make her smile, no matter the cost. Thus, Julian adopted an external personality similar to his mother, masking his insecurities. Julian maintained his training, undergoing much harsher training than a boy his age should, but he did it to ‘impress’ his mother, something he tries for even now. However, he has never made her smile, a fact which he loathes beyond comprehension. When he was twelve, he entered the Coliseum on the fourth outlying island, entering a tournament to acquire a certain object of power, a , the . Julian would have to fight through many gladiators older and much more experienced than him, but he didn’t care. He simply wished to impress his mother. Once he had entered the arena, he felt fear. He had never seen such intimidating warriors. However, the boy did not let his fear show, as even at his young age, he knew that the gladiators would use that against him. At this point in time, he had gained a , which was in the form of his ring. He entered the arena with as much confidence as he could muster as the Coliseum Master began to speak. He announced the general rules of the tournament, that you would have to kill your opponent to advance. Julian gulped at the mention of that. He could die…But he wouldn’t allow it. He had to make mother smile. Thus Julian found himself pitted against a giant of a man, towering over him. Julian took in a deep breath and exhaled. His mother’s training had honed his mind, his senses, and Julian knew he would have the advantage of being nimbler than his opponent. A good strike from the Jet Dial would end him. Keeping this in mind, Julian roared as the battle began. The opponent charged at him, and Julian used his nimbleness to avoid the sword strike, and prepared to punch a hole straight through the man. But he hesitated. And due to that, a sword strike, almost hit Julian. If it wasn’t for the boy’s quick thinking, he would have been killed. It was that instant that Julian realized that he would have to kill the man, and thus, he punched a hole straight through him, using the Jet Dial. Other looked at the boy with awe and fear. ‘Did the boy have no remorse?’, they thought. No matter the case, Julian rose through the tournament, killing those that opposed him so he could get the fruit. A fruit which would grant him power, enough power to hopefully make his mother smile once again. Now having devoured the Sabi Sabi no Mi, Julian had power. Power which would help him (hopefully) impress his stoic mother. However, using Rust in combat was an ability which Julian had no idea how to utilize. Thus, he spent most of his childhood in the Coliseum, attempting to learn how to utilize a seemingly useless power. However, Julian soon discovered that the Sabi Sabi no Mi was not a useless power. It gave him an immunity to metal weapons, making most of the weapons used in the Coliseum rather useless. Even hand-to-hand combat was relatively useless. Julian had the ability to rust the iron deep within the blood of another, giving him the ability to 'rustify' humans. Julian used this to his advantage, and as he slayed more and more in the Coliseum as he grew, he soon realized something, something which haunted him. His mother would never be impressed. Never again. Thus, Julian maintained his loyalty to his mother, but would no longer attempt to impress her at all costs. He even gained the audacity to backtalk her, despite knowing that it would risk punishment. In fact, when Julian was fourteen, he did undergo punishment. He was forced to hold on a chain, which suspended him over a giant pit. Julian couldn't let go, or he'd die. He couldn't climb up, unless he wanted to be electrocuted alive. He would stay there for hours, with no food, no water, nothing except air. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit The is the Devil Fruit currently used by Julian. The man obtained the fruit during a tournament, where he murdered his own father in cold blood so he could gain access to the fruit. The fruit makes Julian a , allowing him to create rust on metallic objects. Unlike his , who could only rust metallic objects and flesh : Shu is known to only be able to rust metal and others., Julian has taken the ability to create rust onto another skill levelJulian's prowess with Rust is as powerful as it is due to his . Julian, of course, can rust metallic objects and flesh, yet at a much faster rate. Usually, transforming another into a pile of rust takes time, yet with Julian, he can transform another into rust at rapid speeds, and has shown the ability to control the speed of the processJulian is known to control the speeds at which a victim rusts, able to torture another with the process.. Julian also shows the same immunity to metal weapons, which now extends to a larger range, as noted when he rusted leadThe Lead is only in minor quantities., a feat unseen by other users. Julian's span of control also greatly differs from his predecessor, Shu. If there is even a minute quantity of metal, iron, lead, copper, or any metal which can rust in a radius of twenty feet, Julian can cause them to rustTo rust any other metal than metal, iron or lead requires concentration.. Another featJulian is also able to rust the minute rust particles in the rust, essentially creating a sinkhole and/or quicksand Julian is able to bring about with the usage of his Rust-Rust Fruit is the process. Anything which has previously rusted can be unrustified with concentration, allowing for Julian to disarm his opponent, and arm himself. Julian has shown the ability to rustify objects that are not metallic in nature, such as stone or rocks. However, this requires much more concentration, and any less can reverse the process. Julian shares the same weakness as other users of the Devil Fruit, water and , as the materials negate his abilities. Julian's Awakening has given him great control over Rust, allowing him to use its base principle; oxidization. With this ability under his belt, Julian can...TBA Taijutsu The style of which Julian has made his own is called Spinning Style (紡績型, Bōseki Kata), a style of Taijutsu developed in the ancient , Julian has been able to learn these multiple forms through the self-training he underwent from reading the scrolls within the Dressrosa Library, and utilizes the combinations for certain events. As the name of Julian’s hand-to-hand combat implies, this form of Taijutsu focuses on Julian’s immense speed, using it to create ‘rotating’ punches, using them to cause internal bleeding within one’s body. The internal bleeding caused by such is heavily damaging, as Julian focuses these immensely powerful forms of a punch towards one’s important organs. However, Julian’s martial arts can eventually be broken down into an amalgamation of many different forms of martial arts. These forms all have their weaknesses, but due to Julian’s usage of them by combining two or more forms of Taijutsu, Julian more or less covers any weaknesses that could potentially lead to his own downfall. Two of the most commonly seen of Julian’s combinations is a combination of the and martial art forms. Aikido, also interpreted as a synthesis of one’s martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Essentially, a majority of Aikido techniques consist primarily of redirecting and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's original attack, and a throw or joint lock that terminates the technique entirely. Muay Thai, also known as the “art of eight limbs”, is a martial art which focuses on the usage of elbows and knees. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient in direct combat. This combination creates a combined martial art which focuses on ability to lock another’s joints with highly painful techniques. The next known combination which is utilized by Julian is the highly effective combination of and . Taekwondo, also known as the “Flight Art”, is a martial art heavily focusing on the utilization of head-height kicks. Julian has mastered the three main Taekwondo forms; Hyeong, Poomsae, and Teul. The one Julian mainly excels in is the form of Hyeong. Hyeong more so resembles freestyle fighting, and has been referred to as the “Artistic Pattern” due to its unusual form of Taijutsu. Krav Maga, also known as “Contact-Combat” is the martial art form which consists of a multitude of other martial art forms such as; Boxing, Wrestling, Aikido, Karate, Judo, and many other forms. The philosophy of this martial art embody the essence of ‘aggression.’ By using simultaneous offensive and defensive maneuvers, this technique also embodies the age-old phrase of “The best defense is offense”, and this martial art beautifully expresses such. This combination creates a “defensive strike” form of martial art, one which is revered across the lands. The next known combination of martial arts utilized by Julian is the highly effective and powerful combination of and . Xing Yi Quan, also referred to as “Form-Intention Fist” or “Shape-Will Fist”, is one of the Wudang form of Chinese Martial Arts. This martial art is defined by its usage of aggressive, yet seemingly linear movements coated with explosive power which is often applied from a short-range. Julian, as with any other practitioner of the martial art use though-out coordinated movements to release bursts of strength meant to overpower the opponent, while simultaneously defending and attacking. This martial art is occasionally used alongside weapons of length, and Julian is able to use his Katana in this martial art. The main curricular points of this martial art are; Zhan Zhuang, Plow Stepping, Shi Li/Mo Jin, Wǔ Xíng, Shí'èr Xíng, Ba Zi Gong, and the Linking forms. This martial art is one which Julian excels in, and is usually the martial art her refers to before using his combinations of his very own martial art. The second martial art in this combination is Hapkido. Hapkidpo, also known as Hap ki do, or hapki-do, is a martial art originating from Korea which employs both long-range and close-range techniques. This art utilizes jumping kicks and percussive strikes via the hand, as well as manipulating the opponents to the practitioner’s will. The three main principles of this technique are; Hangul (화, Harmony), Hangul (원, Circle Principle), and Hangul, (유, Water/Flexible Principle). The harmony of this technique is merely the act of one remaining relaxed as well as not attempting to strike the opponent. The Circle Principle is the method in which practitioners use the opponent’s momentum against them, as well as creating their own momentum via a natural manner. If an opponent was to attack, a skilled practitioner could easily redirect an incoming fist in a circular motion, thereby adding the opponent’s momentum to the practitioners. The Water Principle is simply the principle which allows for one to use an opponent’s speed against themselves. This combination of martial arts is highly effective in combat. The next combination of martial arts utilized by Julian is the highly effective combination of and . Baguazhang, also known as the “Eight Triagram Palm”, is one of the three main Wudang Chinese Martial Arts, and uses a variety of mixed movements. The main styles of this martial art are; Yin Style: Yin Fu, Cheng Style: Cheng Tinghua, Gao Style: Gao Yisheng, Jiang Style: Jiang Rong Qiao, Shi Style: Shi Jidong, Song Style: Song Changrong, Song Style: Song Yongxiang, Fan Family Style: Fan Zhiyong, Liu Style: Liu Baozhen, Ma Style: Ma Weiqi, Ma Gui Style: Ma Gui, Gong Baotian Style: Gong Baotian, Sun Style: Sun Lutang, Fu Style: Fu Zhensong, Yin Yang Style (Tian Style): Tian Hui, and Ho Ho Choy Baguazhang: He Kecai. Mastery of these makes a truly skilled user of this martial art. The second component of this combination is Vovinam. Vovinam, which is short for “Võ”, is a Vietnamese Martial Art which utilizes both non-weapon and weapon usage alongside this martial art. Vovinam trains the practitioner’s body as well as the practitioner’s mind, and uses the opponents’ force and reactions. The Vovinam martial art believes in their interpretation of the Yin Yang Theory. Their interpretation of the theory states that everything in the universe and on earth is initiated through the interrelation of Âm (negative) and Dương (positive). As to this theory, there are martial arts that prefer the negative over the positive and others that prefer the positive over the negative. Vovinam does not prefer any over the other. Negative and positive are used equally to adapt to every situation and to every known problem. The final combination of martial arts utilized by Julian is the highly effective combination of and . Lethwei, also known as the Burmese Bareknuckle Boxing, is a form of martial arts regarded as one of full-contact and is a highly aggressive as well as brutal form of martial arts. Similar to Muay Thai, this martial art is regarded as the “art of nine limbs”, due to the unusual usage of the head in combat. The most common techniques of this martial art are the; Spinning Elbow Strike, Roundhouse Kick, Knee and Elbow Strike, Knee and Punch, Jumping Elbow and Knee, and the Back Hook Kick. Sanshou, also known as Chinese Kickboxing, is a Chinese martial art which was developed after the study of traditional Kung fu, and utilizes an arsenal similar to other popular martial arts. The main form of the Sanshou martial art is the Yùndòng Sǎndǎ. This final combination, along with the other various combinations are the forms of martial arts which Julian has under his repertoire, and make him a truly feared competitor in the Taijutsu department. Haki Busoshoku Haki The is a form of Haki also referred to as "Armament Haki", and allows the user to use their own spirit to create a semi-intangible set of armour. This Haki is often used to protect users from powerful techniques, such as close range panchiko shots or other devastating attacks. Like other users, Julian can manipulate his Haki to surround weapons, and he is one of the few able to create a form of armour around himself using this Haki, a technique referred to as . As noted by many, those that clash with their Busoshoku Haki, the stronger Busoshoku Haki wins. This is why Julian has taken the time to condition his Busoshoku Haki, rendering it...TBA Kenbunshoku Haki The...TBA Dial Jet Dial Quotes Trivia References Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters